Flower Petals
by angel 0f darknes
Summary: He had no idea that it bugged her when he was always calm and his heartbeat was steady while hers became incoherent. She set out to seduce him and make his heart beat at the same incoherent tempo as hers. Is Syaoran prepared? SxS Oneshot.


**_Disclaimer_**_**: **_Nope, CCS is not in my ownership although I have every single anime episodes and manga in possession.

_**Full Summary: **_They have been dating a couple of years now since his return from Hong Kong. He was reflecting on their relationship and constantly reminded himself of how fortunate he was to have her. He had no idea that it bugged her when he was always calm and his heartbeat was steady while hers became incoherent. She set out to seduce him and make his heart beat at the same incoherent tempo as hers. Will she succeed with Touya, Kero and Tomoyo at every corner? Is Syaoran prepared? SxS Oneshot.

**Flower Petals – One shot**

The morning breeze exerts a gentle feeling as the cheery blossom fell around him. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for his girlfriend to come running towards him. She is probably throwing a tantrum and panicking as she pulled on her uniform and swallowing her breakfast in one, fast gulp. He chuckled at the thought.

This had become their morning routine. He would always be here waiting for her to rush toward him on her roller blades. He would have love to be waiting in front of her front gate, but to reserve some energy for the rest of the afternoon, he stopped after a couple of tries at having a civil conversation with her brother. He had tried, really. Maybe not as hard as he could, but he tried. The older man was simply uncooperative and despite only beating Syaoran by mere inches in height, he refused to call Syaoran anything other than gaki.

This had made Syaoran mad. Gaki? Of course not! He was not the child he once was. He had went back to Hong Kong to continue his martial arts and magic training to convince his mother that he was capable of taking care of himself. He had gone through years of merciless guidance from his mother. The physical and emotional strain his mother bestow upon him was no easy ride, but he had endured it. Endured it with not a single complaint just so he can return here, to Tomoeda, to her.

His body is no longer that of a boy. He is taller than other ordinary boys his age due to the training he received, and which they have not. His shoulder is broader, muscles accentuating with every move and stretch he made. His chest tanned, every tone clearly defined with a lean waist that swelled in all the right places. His legs are long as his thighs are strong and firm.

"Syaoran!" One hand was waving in the air with the other gripping onto the school bag falling by her side. Her short auburn hair was flying in disarray. Her movements were graceful, like always. He couldn't help it as a grin spread across his face. He loved the view of the position he was at, like every morning.

From here, he can see her running up to him, puffing and huffing. Her face red from rushing and her voice was insanely sweet when she called out to him. Her eyes would shine every time he lifted his head and she would pout when he hesitated to look up. Her lips would be in a light frown as guilt wash over her for making him wait. She had no idea that he doesn't mind at all, that in fact, he liked it. He liked it because when he sees the face she makes, her eagerness to see him, he knows for sure that he is loved. Being confessed to every morning like this, how could a little tardiness hurt?

"I'm sorry." She apologised with her hands clasped together, bowing slightly. "Kero-chan didn't wake me even though I keep reminding him."

At the thought of the plush toy, Syaoran smirked. Kero probably did that on purpose just to annoy Syaoran and in futile hope of Syaoran leaving in frustration. The pitiful plush toy had no idea that he was playing a part in helping Syaoran with his intention.

"That's fine."

Sakura bit her lips, her eyes gravitating to the ground. "You always say that..." she whispered and in a daring moment, she leaned forward, so quickly Syaoran was caught off guard and brushed her lips against his cheek.

She quickly twirled away as her face started blazing. Before she realised it, her hands were sweaty and hot, her veins pulsing blood loudly – or so she thought. She felt blood rushing to her head and her knees were quivering. She can't understand how he still managed to affect her so much. They had been dating for a couple of years; they have had hugs and kisses, more than she could account for. But every hug and every kiss left her feeling breathless.

When she thought her heart couldn't have raced any faster, she was proven wrong as she felt a pair of arms resting on her shoulder. He crossed his arms and hung it in front of her chest. He noticed her breathing hitched, and her chest quickened into an incoherent patterns. He leaned in and placed a butterfly kiss on the nape of her neck. He slowly pulled her in for a tighter embrace and she sunk into his chiselled chest.

She fits. So perfectly that he was surprised every time. It was as if his training to this point was to mould himself into a body container to hold her and to love her. He turned her around slowly with his arms remain caged around her. His arms dropped to her waist, pushing her into him. As she looked up, her emerald eyes were bright and gleaming with anticipation, he lost himself.

He gravitated forward, his eyes lost in hers, hers in his. Their lips brushed lightly and that was enough to send electricity rippling through.

"Kaijuu... SAKURA!"

The innocent couple was jolted out of their trance and heads whipped in the direction of murderous intent. With natural reflex, he grabbed her hands and they dashed away. She followed as quickly as she could with her roller blade as she remained slightly dazed.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Syao..." Yukito felt a rush of wind pass him.

"Stop him, Yukito-san!" Syaoran had yelled as he ran away with a monster on his tail.

Sakura had dare to glance back and caught a glimpse of her older brother with a pink box in one hand as Yukito held him back by wrapping his arms around his abdomen. "My lunch..!" Sakura yelled, grief filling her.

Syaoran laughed, "You can have mine!"

A warm sensation rushed through Sakura and she couldn't imagine anything that can take away the smile curved on her face. "Thank you, Syaoran!"

XXXX

The door slid open with a loud _bang_ causing everyone to swirl their heads around, all expecting the same faces to appear.

"Sorry we're late!"

A giggling Tomoyo approached them, "You made it so no need for apologies."

Syaoran and Sakura sighed in relief. They shared a smile and made their way to their seat earning a few whistles around the classroom.

With a wide grin on her face, Chiharu approached them as they set down their bags, "Li-kun, you are so dedicated. I see you haven't missed a day since you came back."

"And isn't it wonderful?" Tomoyo joined in with a laugh. "You get to sit behind her."

"I bet you watch her instead of our boring teachers!"

"Take care to not get noticed. If Yamada-sensei catches you, he will punish you."

"Punishment. Did you know where punishment initially appeared in? A long time ago, when dinosaurs were roaming the earth, whenever they hunt, a male was expected..."

"Yes, yes, yes." Chiharu pulled Takashi away by the ear, satisfied with the expressions she was able to paste onto the couple's faces.

Drowning in embarrassment, Syaoran and Sakura didn't even hear the story Takashi had conjured. Sakura clumsily settled into her chair and suddenly found her laps very interesting. Syaoran turned his head toward the window, pretending as if he was not affected at all despite the colour rolling over his cheeks.

Tomoyo settled into her seat when said teacher, Yamada-sensei entered the classroom, but not before winking at Sakura with her beautiful amethyst eyes.

One thing that had been absolutely right, that brought the redness to his cheeks was their teasing of him of watching Sakura from behind. He did, every second, every minute, every hour. He tried to zone out the voices of the teachers and the whisperings of their classmates – which was very simple – just so he could focus on looking at her, losing himself in a trance.

He likes watching her hair coiled around her slender shoulders and the way it flows with the breeze from their window. He likes her twitching and swaying as she starts to lose concentration. He loves it when she gazes out the window and sways her head from side to side to the beat in her mind. He had to hold back a chuckle every time her name was called and she sent a quick desperate glance at Tomoyo in hope of the dark haired girl leading her to safety. His favourite moment is when she would pause and look at him, giving him her beautiful smile after passing a private note to her best friend.

On impulse, his arms reached forward when he noticed a small leaf stubbornly attached itself to her honey tresses. She jumped when his hand brushed her locks. He noticed how her body became rigid and smiled to himself; happy that he had such an effect on her. She slowly turned around, with a shy smile, and shivering eyes and burning cheeks.

He blew the leaf he took and it floated gently toward her.

"Thank you, Syaoran."

Although he rather she not, he expected her to turn around and refocus on the lesson in front of them. However, she remained in her position. Syaoran titled his head in confusion, wondering what was on her mind.

"Syaoran..." she whispered and felt his eyes bore into hers. His amber orbs twinkled, putting all stars to shame.

Syaoran noticed her lips parted, pink and pouty. And his logic started leaving him and insanity was, but a thread away. He desperately held onto that thread as he pushed his hands under the table, gripping it. He did not want to do something so daring – something he so desired – and attract unwanted attention. His body was forcing him to obey its will and he felt himself weaken by the second.

How was it that, before he even realised it, he always found himself lost in those bright jade eyes? What power did she possess? He often wondered if she was affected by him as he was by her.

The spell was broken when a slap was heard and her table shook lightly. Her eyes widened, the brightness of her greens enhanced and she bit her lower lip. Syaoran's face twisted into a wince, showing her an apologetic expression for failing to warn her of the incoming – arrived – danger.

"Kinomoto-san," Yamada-sensei coughed, "Is my lesson boring you?"

Hesitating, Sakura turned and looked up at the towering monster in front of her, guilt evident on her face, "I-iie..."

XXXX

He chuckled at the sour expression she pasted on her face since lunch started. They had taken refuge at the back of one of the school buildings and he was giving her his lunch as promised. He would have been fine skipping lunch for a day, but she insisted on sharing it with him.

Although he was tempted to keep the pouty lips and saddened puppy eyes, he preferred her bright smile gleaming with happiness. "Don't worry. I'll stay back and wait for you. How does that sound?"

Her eyes spoke before she did, "Great!"

She buried herself into his embrace and rested her cheek into his sturdy chest. She inhaled deeply, to get a whiff of his scent. He smelled nice, a fresh scent with a tint of spice, a scent she couldn't quite identify. "You smell nice, but I'm not sure what it is."

He chuckled, "I always know what you smell like. You smell like flowers." He buried his face into her locks and took a deep breath. He can feel a tingling feeling from the sole of his feet to the tip of his fingers. She didn't smell like any ordinary flower, but a mix of blossoming flowers in the most pristine state of its life.

She buried herself further into him as he caged his arms around her and started rocking her against him. He started humming into her ear as he brushed away the strand of auburn locks that fell over her eyes. She felt soft in his arms, delicate and so breakable. He took extra measure to hold her with the right amount of strength, to not be so rough, to make sure his every touch was as comfortable for her as it was for him.

From below, she glanced upward to catch a glimpse of his messy chocolate mane. It was hovering over his eyes, casting a shadow onto his face. She quickly diverted her eyes, a blush creeping over her involuntarily. She was constantly reminded of how handsome he was and to know that he belongs to her always propelled an electrifying pleasure thrusting through her.

She placed her hand onto his chest and leaned in closer, listening to his heartbeat. It was even, gentle and working at a regular and steady pace. She bit her lower lip. She noted her own heartbeat which was racing then slowed and began racing again as soon as he looked at her. Being beside him, her heart always beat at an irregular, incoherent and unpredictable rate. She could not comprehend the way her heart seemed to beat for him. So how can he remain calm and unaffected by her?

He placed a kiss on her head and his eyes started scanning their environment, looking for nothing in particular. His gaze fell onto her silky cream legs and he barely noted the skirt pooling on his legs. He gulped, feeling his head throb and a sensation pulling at his control. His reasons and senses started to blur. He bit onto his bottom lip, hoping a bit of pain can bring him back to earth, but his body was becoming numb.

He felt her hand move, slowly creeping onto his shoulder and hooked over it, while the other hand running behind his back. Her motion was so slow; he felt as if she was doing it on purpose, but he was convinced she was too innocent to initiate such intimacy. Her fingertips started massaging the nape of his neck and she pressed herself against him. His breathing hitched when he felt her mounds adding pressure to his chest.

"S-Sakura!" All hairs were standing on end as he quickly pulled her away. His face was flushed as she stared innocently at him.

"Syaoran?"

He shook his head and inwardly kicked himself for thinking the way she parted her lips and looked at him with glazing eyes was to seduce him. She wouldn't do that. He was simply hoping that she would, badly enough for him to start having illusions.

"L-Let's finish lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"I am!"

"I don't want to!" She threw her hands over his shoulder and placed butterfly kisses to his jaw.

He groaned, losing all will power to rein himself under control. In one swift movement, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and tackled her to the ground. His lips crushed onto hers and he shivered at the sensation. She was so soft, so desirable. He nibbled at her bottom lip with her mouth slightly ajar. Her response told him that that she wanted him to deepen the kiss, but he enjoyed teasing her more.

"Syaoran..." her voice was pleading and he dropped all teasing as his last thread of sanity slipped from his grasp. His tongue draws a line across her bottom lip, moistening it before taking refuge inside her mouth. Her soft moans were like music to his ears, urging him to taste her and to take her.

Her tongue fought for control, knowing this was a losing battle. She soon gave up and let him lead her, allowing him to draw out musical notes from her. He removed his lips from hers and started placing butterfly kisses from her jaw to her cheekbone, back to her jaw and continued to her other cheekbone. He placed a kiss on her nose before venturing to licking and nibbling at her ear. He knew it was one of her many sensitive spots and it would drive her insane every time he worshipped it.

"Sakura." His voice was low and rasped, slightly out of breath. He noted her hooded eyes and her sensual lips, now red and swollen. He silently smirked to himself, glad to know she was as comfortable as he was. He kissed the side of her face, trailing down to her neck. He nibbled her neck, placing kisses on her, tracing her skin with his tongue and sent shivers down her spine and returned to suckling her.

He loves seeing her writhe under his touch with him perching over her. He can feel his hands aching to wander her body as one hand rested on her abdomen and the other holding her back. Shaking that thought away, he continued to extract music from her by tracing kisses on her shoulder blade while pushing her collar down her shoulder to mark her as his in a variety of places. He can feel her pulling at his shirt with her arm draped behind him, bunching the material into the small of her palm.

He jerked her bra strap with his teeth, planning to slide it over her shoulder, but lost his grip instead, flicking it back onto her.

She let out a little yelp and he quickly kissed her reddening skin, apologising profusely for his clumsiness. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." A soft voice broke their trance.

He quickly swirled his head around, panicking. Oh god, what if it was a teacher? Getting detention would be minor, but what if they ban him from ever approaching her again? Panic turned to embarrassment when he realised it was a girl with dark wavy locks and orchid eyes that were glazing with mirth.

"T-Tomoyo-chan." Sakura stammered. Her face flaming as her hand started fumbling around, trying to rearrange her messy hair and her out of place uniform. Her eyes were slightly hooded and she was having a hard time organising thoughts in her mind. Her brain had ceased to function and it refused her access to an activation switch.

Syaoran, being the gentleman he is, blocked her from Tomoyo's view as he brushed down Sakura's hair, hoping to take off the stubborn grass glued to her. Her flustered face was so adorable he had the impulse to push her down again, but when he remembered the reason he stopped his initial – and identical – impulse, he desperately began looking for his lost sanity threads.

"I hate being the bad guy," Tomoyo chirped, not at all showing any signs of remorse or 'hatred' she had mentioned, "But lunch is over. You guys don't want to be late, right?"

"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura made a poor attempt with a smile.

Clearing his throat when he realised he lost his voice, Syaoran sounded hoarse when he spoke, "Y-Yeah."

Giggling insanely, "No problem." Tomoyo began walking away.

Tomoyo entered the classroom with a huge, devious grin on her face, followed by the red-faced and clumsy couple. Sakura's legs were quivering, an after-effect of their previous rendezvous. She was walking clumsily with uncalculated steps, but thankfully, Syaoran was behind her, his arms steadying her, ready to catch her if her legs failed to do its job.

"Why are you grinning...?" Chiharu raised her eyebrow at Tomoyo, "so evilly?"

"Oh, it must be your imagination." Tomoyo brushed off Chiharu with a wave of her hand who simply gave her an untrusting look. Tomoyo sent Sakura a sweet – too sweet – smile who in turn looked down at her lap. Tomoyo giggled, it was as if they were sharing an inside joke that only Tomoyo found humour in.

XXXX

Sakura was packing her bag, ready to return home for the day and to continue her interrupted mission. Determination raking through her, pushing her to pack her bag with quickened hands.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo approached her from behind. "Is everything okay?"

"Hoe?"

"You seem determined. Got something planned?"

Sakura's face was tinted pink, "I-iie."

Her coloured cheeks were a huge give away for Tomoyo who smiled wickedly before patting Sakura on the back. "Good luck with Li-kun. See you tomorrow."

"S-See you tomorrow." Sakura stammered, blushing furiously. Tomoyo couldn't have possibly known! She hasn't told anyone! And the mission was only thought of this morning! Sakura placed her hand on her heart to calm down and convinced herself that Tomoyo only meant to wish her luck... with a safe trip home with Syaoran.

With vigour, she skipped to the door but bumped into a wall of muscles as she turned to meet up with her boyfriend.

"Hoe!"

Chuckling, he wrapped an arm around her waist, catching her before she hit the ground. Grinning, she playfully slapped his chest and they started toward her house with fingers entwined. Her slender fingers fit so perfectly between his that they had no idea where she began and he ends. Their contrasting skin tone, her smooth creamy texture and his rough tanned pelt melt together to precision, looking comfortably at home. Like the twining of a weed snaking around the body of a tree.

Completely in a world of their own, they didn't even notice the envy looks of their colleagues, all wishing to find their other half.

"Syaoran, are you doing anything after this?" She looked up at him under her lashes.

"Nothing much. Maybe train a little since I feel my moves are getting a little rusty recently."

She looked down, a little sad before posting him another question. "Is it urgent?"

He chuckled as he ruffled her hair, "I train all the time so it's not a matter of urgency. Don't worry, I'm not stressing myself." Thinking that she was worried about his tight schedule, he reassured her that he was fine.

Gaining back spirit, she smiled gleefully and decided to postpone her plan to when they reach her home, giving herself time to build up her nerves. Their trip to her home was short, but was filled with laughter and comfort. Although he had memorised the sound of her voice, her laughter, her twinkling eyes and he could conjure images of her at any given time. He much preferred to spend every waking moment with her and be the one to bring all the things he loved about her shine upon her face.

When they reached the entrance of her home, he felt his heart drop as he grabbed her hands to bid her goodbye. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her temple, already feeling tomorrow was coming too slowly. "Good night."

As he regretfully let go of her hands, she held on tighter as she stared at the ground. Blinking in surprise he bent to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of her emerald eyes to try to read her mind. "Sakura?"

"D-Do you want to come in?"

Syaoran's heart jumped. This was not the first time he had been invited into her home, but the tone of her voice this particular time had involuntarily – or so he hoped – insert a tinge of anticipation into his mind. "S-Sure."

He started toward her door, but stopped when she didn't move. Taking in a deep breath, Sakura casually walked pass him. "My dad won't be home tonight and nii-chan has work so he will be _very_ late."

She casually plunged her key into its match clumsily, feigning ignorance to the ferocious shaking of her hands. He didn't even notice this as he tried to stop himself from attaching more meaning to her statement. He hated himself for thinking everything she did and every word she uttered carried an implicit intent.

He blamed the cause of the highlight on his cheeks to the sudden change in temperature around him. He had been here, although not a thousand times, but many times before. This instant though, he had no idea what to do, where to sit or whether the spot he was standing on was forbidden at all.

"H-have a seat." Sakura motioned toward her sofa, "Do you want tea? Water?"

He held his tongue from saying _I want you_ and instead, he cleared his throat before talking. "Tea would be fine."

"Okay."

She scurried into the kitchen to comply with his request. Her absence made the room bigger, and the silence was killing him. He could hear the ticking hands of the clock, the cricket in her backyard, the beating of his heart and he could be imagining it, but he was sure he could hear the dripping of perspiration from his temple and hands. His high school shirt was suddenly clinging to his dampened body, filling him with annoyance and irritation. If he was at home, he would simply rip the shirt from his naked skin, but if he did this here – forget about what she would think – he would probably lose his mind when she came back to his field of vision.

The waiting phase was long and daunting, highly uncomfortable that when she came back, it took all his self control to stop himself from sighing in relief.

"Sugar?" She muttered and poured in two teaspoon of sugar before he even needed to answer. He smiled at the consideration and how she had learnt him as he learnt her.

As he took a sip of tea, she settled herself next to him, her posture rigid with her hands on her knees, fingers curled under her palms. She closed her eyes with vigour and knocked the side of her face onto his shoulder. Her movement was too sudden, too quick that the impact brought a little pain into her head, dizzying her slightly. She bit her tongue, preventing a groan and unconsciously kept her posture rigid.

Her eyes snapped open when the mass of muscles beside her vibrated and an arm rounded her body as he pulled her into him.

Chuckling, he brushed the loosen strand of hair behind her ear, "Relax, I won't do anything." He rocked her against him, "Where's that stuff toy?" He impeded himself from pondering about the reason he had asked that question. He is a man. A man will keep his words: he won't do anything to her... against her will. So if he could convince her... he shook his head. There it is again, his brain was becoming hazy as a fog set over it.

"With Yukito-san since he was offered some sweets." She didn't mention the fact that she sneakily negotiated with Yukito to prepare some sweets to lure the golden eyed beast away.

"Um." Syaoran replied absentmindedly, his heart steady and peaceful as he enjoyed her presence and her body melting into him.

He felt her shifting in his embrace, her hand running over his abdomen, the other hand running on his back, tracing from the seam of his school pant to the collar hanging loosely around his neck. Her fingers walked from the nape of his neck and she then buried her hands under his unruly dark hair as her other hand drew circles on the thin fabric sitting between her fingertip and his bare skin. Her legs were rubbing lightly against his. He could no longer ignore the churning and somersaults his stomach was performing.

"Sakura..." his voice came out chafed, rough and seductive. "By any chance, are you seducing me?"

He felt her tense and he looked down to see her bottom lip swallowed by her white teeth. "What about this morning during class? And lunch behind the building?"

Her guilty expression gave her away. His eyes widened, relief dawned over him. So it wasn't his imagination. So it wasn't his desire for her clouding his judgement and gave him illusions. So he didn't imagine those pouting lips, the glazing eyes and fleeting looks. So his teenage hormones hadn't taken control of him – yet – he had interpreted her actions right.

"Because..." although her voice was soft and low, it jolted him from his thoughts, "Your heart," she placed a small hand onto where his heart was, now pulsing an inch faster without her recognition, "never seems to beat crazily or out of control. I feel like I was the only one affected, like I was the only one being pulled into all this too deep."

His amber orbs bored into her jade ones, shivering with surprise and adoration. He was beyond happy to know that she felt the same way he does. But she thought he didn't feel the same? She thought he didn't go crazy over her? She thought his heart was beating in a coherent pattern? She thought she was the only one pulled in too deep? How could she possibly think so? How could she conjure up something so absurd? The possibility that he felt any different was enough to make him sneer at the thought.

"Sakura!" His voice was urgent, trying to convey to her what he was feeling. Deciding that he could not find the words suitable, he resolved to let his body talk. There is so much to say, but so little words to convey.

He lifted her sunken body and pressed his lips onto hers. Her lips were soft and delicious, begging for his touch. He brushed his tongue across her lips, urging her to give him access for which she complied eagerly. He placed his left hand at the seam of her skirt and pushed her into him, her knees grinding against his thigh. His foot flipped hers lightly causing her to fall to her back and he fell with her. He would go to the end of hell and back with her.

He held her head and set it lightly against the cushion of the couch. His hand brushed her hair gently before moving down to her waist, caressing its side. A sigh erupted from her throat as the sensation pulled at her. His tongue tore at the inside of her mouth, thrusting and pulling gently, painting patterns while he swallowed her soft moans. He smirked when she tried to mimic his action and he would interrupt her by gaining control again.

"S-Syao..." He swallowed her voice by crushing his lips onto hers again after the brief intake of air. Her hands were fumbling around the shoulder of his blazer, trying to slip it off him without needing him to remove himself from her. He helped her and they quickly tossed his jacket to the ground, where it landed they didn't care. Her hands shook lightly as they found their way under his shirt and started creating friction with his naked skin.

He shivered as her fingertips traced over him. He circled his finger on her cheekbone and with extraordinary self-control; he lifted himself up, hovering over her and pressed the side of her face against his chest, where he believed his heart resided. "You hear that? I feel like I'm going to burst just touching you, just kissing you. Can you hear it beat? Does it sound calm and steady to you?" His voice was hoarse as he tried to structure his sentences.

Trying to not mix her heart beat with his, she focused on the throbbing of his heart and she could hear it. His vital organ was thrashing against his rib; she could hear the pounding as loud and clear as her own. Listening intently, she felt the thumping of his heart meld into hers and they beat together as one. If this wasn't enough proof, she could feel it in his kisses, his caresses and the way he whispered into her ears. He loved her and he was bearing himself in front of her, vulnerable and trusting.

To reciprocate his feeling, she pulled his hand and placed it on her chest, where her own heart lay. Her lips curled into a lazy smile, "I can hear yours. Can you hear mine?"

He replied by placing a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, her cheek, her other cheek and lastly, rested it on her lips. He gravitated to her neck, placing butterfly kisses before sucking her peach skin.

"Syaoran!" she yelped when he playfully grazed her skin with his sharp teeth and fell into a fit of giggles. Her giggles evaporated immediately and instead musical notes emitted from her vocal cord when he gave her love bites.

One hand slipped under her shirt and he unstrapped her bra in a swift moment, his fingertips shivering lightly. As soon as she came undone, his hand trailed down her hip, brushing, caressing her gently as his shirt cling to the sweat that had gathered on his back. His hands found its way under her skirt, leisurely massaging the ridges of her thigh, ignoring the fact that his hand just brushed pass her panty and the itch to see the design she was wearing.

She unconsciously arched toward him, her hip grinding against his as he continued to nibble at her collarbone. He was taken to a new height as she whimpered beneath him, enjoying every moment, savouring her every response. "Sakura!" His lips came back to hers, but left just as quickly, disappointing her. But her disappointment quickly withered when he quickly manoeuvre to her abdomen as he placed his hand between her thigh parting them and settled himself in between, and started placing butterfly kisses on her bellybutton, her left, her right and all around.

They had never gone this far in the time they had dated each other although he had been waiting to take a further step in their relationship, but was waiting for her to be comfortable. But she went on and seduced him like that, how was he to control himself and think straight anymore? Discovering her sensitive anatomies is a joy he'd be glad to busy himself with everyday. Listening to her angelic, seductive responses would definitely refresh his mind more than any melodies the world could offer.

Their intimate expedition, searching and learning each other, indulging in each other, was loudly interrupted with a thundering bang from the entrance door – thundering because they panicked. "Sakura!" They heard Touya yell.

Syaoran froze on his way to the swells hovering above her stomach. With bulging eyes, Sakura and he quickly scrambled to a sitting position. The warmth disappeared so suddenly that the cold air shroud around them caused a chill down their spine. Sakura quickly shook her uniform back into place and Syaoran quickly tried to make her bra do its job, now realising it was the colour of pure white. He tried to brush down the mess of his shirt right before hearing a sneer from Touya, probably noticing his shoes, "Gaki's here?"

Oh no! They weren't going to make it unless they had some god thundering speed!

Syaoran inwardly kicked himself. How could he be so careless? Even though Touya was supposedly working till late, he could be home early for any reason. Syaoran noted to himself to invite Sakura to his home – an empty home with only them – tomorrow assuming that they – no, he! – will live through this. Before turning his back to her, Syaoran and his beloved shared a look: determined to get to the bottom of their indulgence and confirmation of the merging of their incoherent beat.

Touya entered the living room, expecting to find his precious sister and a brat for a boyfriend spreading themselves on the family sofa watching a movie, probably. The first thing he saw was Syaoran, his hair dishevelled more so than usually causing Touya to squint his eyes. Then he noticed the wrinkle of uniform around the seam that was pooling at his waist and the unbuttoned collar. His heavy breathing, red face and the sweat dripping from his hair steered Touya in a direction he did not want to approach. He noticed Syaoran's arm was out, trying to shield his sister from his line of sight. He was, however, able to catch a glimpse of her face, which was also red, rasp breathing and sweat was gathering on her forehead.

His eyes widened as his gaze landed on Syaoran's abandoned blazer and he could feel his blood boiling.

Did they...?

Did he...?

Did she...?

What...?

"SAKURA! GAKI!"

And a volcano exploded.

_**The end.**_

XXXX

120% FLUFFINESS!

My first ever one shot. The ending was kind of abrupt since I really wanted to pull a plot together with Touya screaming his head off at the end. Just something to relax myself! Since my other story has a lot of tension, I thought I'd write something fun and easygoing to relax. And it works! xD You might even notice the gloomy feel at the beginning and as my mood was lifted, so was the story! (Obviously since it was getting hot and steamy! Maybe I should have finished their indulgence! ;D)

And man, aren't they just soooo adorable! SxS FOR-EV-ER!

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I did and please review! Just a click away...


End file.
